


Lollipop

by WolfaMoon



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt John Kennex, Hurt/Comfort, Lollipops, Protective Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian could only sit and stare at the stick protruding form John’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

Lollipop  
B: Wolfa Moon  
S: Dorian could only sit and stare at the stick protruding form John’s lips.  
D: Don’t Own

/Lollipop/

Dorian could only sit and stare at the stick protruding form John’s lips. True it kept his partner silent. But wondering what else it did. Analyzing the stick it was rudimentary recycled plastic. Then his eyes caught John’s. John was staring at him now. A bulge grew in one of his cheeks.  
“What?” John asks.  
“What is in your mouth?” John smirks lifting his hand to pull the stick out. Then he saw it. A round ball of blue at the end of the stick.  
“A lollipop.” John smiled before putting it back in his mouth. Dorian looks through his database. Pictures of children came up with an item similar to what John possessed. Definition: a confection consisting of a piece of hard candy attached to the end of a small stick.  
“Aren’t they for children?” True John has a child tendency to him.  
“Not if they are coffee flavored.”  
“Coffee?” John smirks at him. John normally drank coffee. Dorian watches as John swallows with the stick still in his mouth.  
“Practicing for your late night job?” Paul remarks as he walks behind John.  
“Well your mom seems to enjoy it.” Paul pulls John’s chair out from under him. Landing on the floor John rolls to get up. Dorian moves in grabbing detective Paul. His MX comes up behind him.  
“DRN, let him go.”  
“Not until he apologizes.” Dorian glares at the human. Knowing there are all sides of humanity. Glad to be with John and not this man. To Richard robots are tools for work and pleasure. They are not like Dorian.   
“Get off of me.” Paul grunts. John gets up slowly his hand on his synthetic leg. “You’re too weak you need your bang bot to save you.”  
“Dorian,” Dorian looks to John. John and him hold a gaze. A gaze that spoke more then what is normal between a robot and a human. If they didn’t know about Dorian they would considerate eye sex.   
Dorian pushes off Paul standing beside John. Paul stands immediately swiping off the fake dust and Dorian’s unwelcomed touch.  
“You two are both pathetic.”  
“So are you detective Paul.” Paul froze at his captains reprimanding voice. “I expected better from you. You may do a hell of a job but you are no way near the level of what detective Kennex and Dorian are. You are suspended a week without pay. While you are on leave you will go to mandatory meetings about serenity in the workplace.” Paul groans. “ Kennex you okay?” she wanted to use his first name because they are friends. Yet right now it is not best to show favoritism. Also John kept rubbing his leg. John was about to reply when his leg spoke for him.  
“Synthetic calibration fail.” His leg went and so did Dorian catching him.  
“Dorian, take your partner and fix his injury.” Paul laughed as the two walk past him.  
“Detective Paul, two weeks.” With that she walks to her office.

/Lollipop/

Dorian had taken John to his apartment. Knowing his partner did not wish to be seen weak in front of the others. So here they are in his living room.  
John sat before Dorian in his boxers as Dorian amylases his leg.   
“Some of the fibers are under the joint.”  
“You don’t have to tell me that,” John groaned. He can feel it. That is the point with these limbs. Suppose to replace the leg completely and be felt. Sometimes he could shut it off. Yet with Paul he didn’t have time.  
“Can’t you shut it off?” Dorian asks.  
“Didn’t have time.”  
“ Gonna have to remove the limb to fix. “  
“Maybe we should have gone to Rudy.”  
“I can repair it. Trust me.”   
“I do,” Dorian looks at John at the statement. Analyzing him for the lie. John is not. They share a look before John takes to looking at the ceiling. “Go ahead and remove it.”   
Looking to the human he can see how uneasy he is about this. Yet it needs to be done. Dorian opens a panel in the leg. Accessing the circuits fro release.  
“I need you index finger print in order to remove the leg.” It was a safety caution so no one would steal another synthetic leg from another. The leg calibrated for the specific person and DNA encoded.   
John holds out his hand. Fist closed index finger held out. Dorian guides the hand to the scanner. Holding the hand he can feel John trembling. Looking up at the detective he is still looking away but then. He’s frightened, Dorian realizes. After the scanner beeps he gives John’s hand a quick squeeze before letting him have it back. Imputing a command the leg pops off with a hiss.   
Dorian stares at the remaining human half of the leg. There is a clear synthetic sheen to look inside the leg to protect what is human. Then there are the wires that had to be transplanted so John could sense the leg as his own. Also wires hooked to veins so the leg could recharge on internal human energy. Sure the leg had solar charges but it was made to keep up with it’s human.   
A blanket is thrown to block his view. Dorian looks to John who is breathing deeply to calm himself. Guess out of site out of mind.  
Holding the leg alone it is not John but a synthetic. When it is attached to him it’s John. Taking a spot on the couch beside him he lays the leg out on the coffee table. Opening the tool kit he brought with him he begins to gain access to the joint.  
“Should I get you a cup of coffee while you work?” Dorian realized John forgets he’s an android sometimes but then he is always offering him food. He looks to John. John is looking at him.  
“I don’t need coffee.”  
“But you do drink it.”  
“To understand the differences between the blends you like.”  
“Why so you can buy me a Christmas present?”  
“If you wish.” John huffs.  
“Then what should I get you? A new outfit?”  
“That would be nice.”  
“Deal.” John spoke. His hands never touching the blankets. Dorian smiles at his partner as he moves more fibers to get to the joint.  
“This is very sophisticated.”  
“Top of the line for a police officer willing to work after injury.”  
“Especially a highly decorated one.”  
“Yeah, use to be.”  
“And will be again.”  
“With you there only.” Dorian looks to Kennex. Wondering what that meant. There he found the joint, ouch. “So coffee?”  
“In a minute.”  
“Then, I’ll…” John huffed. He is finally looking at the blanket. Then he sees his leg on the table. “Guess not.”  
“Why do you do that?”  
“Do what?”  
“Forget certain details.”  
“Cause if I remembered all the details I might not like what I see.”  
“And me as a synthetic?”  
“You act more human than a human.” Dorian smiles pulling the fibers out from the joint. “So is it an easy fix?”  
“Removing the fibers now.” Dorian dislodged some. Flipping the leg over her began the process again.  
“Is your leg made the same as this one?”  
“Your leg has the same structure but the impute in order to control is different. It is meant to replace the leg without fault. As mine is apart of me.”  
“I need coffee.” The cushions move under Dorian as Kennex lifts to get something on the side table. Coming back over he has two lollipops.  
“Do you want me to make you a cup?”  
“Nah these will do.” Unwrapping one he pops it in his mouth. Dorian stares at him as he sucks the lollipop. Then one is placed in his field of vision. “Want one?”  
“In a minute.” Getting the fibers out from the other sides he clears the joint.   
“Open your mouth.” Dorian turns to look at John.  
“Wha…” a lollipop is put into his mouth. John smiles sitting back into the couch. Chuckling as his circuits’ light blue under his skin. Rolling the flavored ball in his mouth. “Coffee?”  
“Yup,” John relaxes as much as he can into the couch. “Are you almost done?”  
“Yes, let me get these fibers realigned and a reform the silicate casing around the joint.”  
“Thank you,” John huffs.  
“Your welcome, man.”

/Lollipop/

Getting the last of it done he looks to John. John it appears to be asleep with the lollipop stick still in his mouth. Cautiously moving he lifts the blanket up. Looking at the hiked up boxers so it is in the joint. Then looking at the stump of a human leg. The metallic band holding flesh and blood inside the human. Then the sheen clarity to see inside the leg. The red and blue of blood and circuits.   
Reaching out he touches the circuits. They flare a little to life. The electronic jolt traveling and lighting the synthetic that lies alongside the human.  
“Getting a good look?” Dorian freezes with his examination.  
“I apologize.” Dorian sits back. “I didn’t realize how much synthetics is inside you.”  
“You’ve scanned me and you didn’t know.”  
“It is too integrated with you.”  
“Great,” John getting uncomfortable. “Is my leg done?”  
“Yeah man, sorry.” Giving him something to do he gets the leg. John takes a deep breath. He doesn’t like the leg but he needs it. Needs it to be human, normal.  
Then he aligns the leg in place.  
“Just do it.” Dorian looks to John. This is why he has trouble with his legs.   
“John?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you for the lollipop.”  
“You’re… AAHh… god dammit.”  
“Calibrating,” the leg talks.  
“You dirty conniving, ass.” Dorian smiles at John’s colorful language but also for not calling him a synthetic.   
“Calibrated,” the leg speaks as John winds down from his rant.  
“How about that coffee?” Dorian asks.  
“Yeah,” John breathes. “Sounds good.”  
“John?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you for the lollipop.”

/Lollipop/


End file.
